Galactic Colonization
The (GC for short) Era was the fictional timeline used by the anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic and its subsequent spin off projects. This timeline was noted for its inherent similarities to Gundam SEED and Gundam 00. Along with Mobile Suit Gundam and Gundam SEED, the Galactic Colonization Era Universe was one of several series to include multiple TV series (Two so far), an OVA series special, a theatrical movie and several specials. In terms of development, Galactic was seen as one of the most developed series seen, with Mobile Suit Gundam taking first place. Galactic Colonization takes place several hundred years after the Anno Domini timeline and one hundred years into the GC Era. Gundam Galactic was noted to be one of the few series to be split into two separate chapters, along with several specials and expansions. Series *Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic - Anime Series, Season 1, 50 Episodes *Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic Invasion - Anime Series, Season 2, 24 Episodes, 1 Special Finale *Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic the Movie: Last Requiem - Theatrical Released Film Synopsis Humanity had expanded beyond the Sol System and into all corners of the Milky Way Galaxy. Under one government, the Unified Earth Government, peace was ensured for centuries, culminating in what some historians referred to as the New Age of Humanity. Unfortunately, the everlasting peace many had taken for granted would seemingly crumble right before their eyes. A faction led by a man named Jean Regendorf revealed the true tyranny of the UEG, and their extensive use of propaganda and indoctrination to pacify and control the masses. However, Jean's revelation primarily fell on deaf ears and Jean's rebellion was quickly quashed, but not before he and his followers fled to the less-controlled Outer Colonial Territories. Decades later, Jean would resurface and pronounce the succession of the Outer Colonial Territories as the newly created Human Federation. Unwilling to acknowledge the HF, the UEG declared war on them, enveloping the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy in conflict. Chronology Primary Timeline ;Prior to GC ;Early 2000s : 2020 - As the Earth's Population brims to capacity and resources become thin, all of Earth's Nations attempt to unify with each other in an effort to mitigate and solve the impending crisis. *'December 16, 2020' - Due to contrasting ideologies between the countries, the unification fails and the theorized Resource Conflict breaks out. 2021-2033 - A mysterious man known as Andrew LeBlanc appears and apparently unites all of the Eastern Hemisphere under his leadership. Rather than continue down a path of war and destruction, Andrew extends an ultanium to the Western Hemisphere: agree to a ceasefire and unite, or face complete destruction. Well aware of Andrew's achievements, the Western Hemisphere unconditionally surrenders. 2034 - The already defragmented United Nations is rendered obsolete, falls, and is reborn as the newly established Unified Earth Government, with Andrew LeBlanc as Leader. EarthGov, as the UEG was eventually called, formally announces the Human Colonization Project. A plan of Reconstruction is eventually implemented following the declaration of the ceasefire. Now with peace, all of Humanity is able to focus their energies onto Human development and progression. 2066 - As part of the Project, the Moon and Mars are subsequently colonized and made inhabitable for Humans, with both having gone through an extensive terraforming process. 2075 - Construction of the first self-sufficient Colonies begins on Lagrange Points 1-5. Each of the Lagrange Points are later named after Ancient Figures: Aristotle (L1), Plato (L2), Socrates (L3), Euclide (L4), and Ptolemy (L5). 2076 - Construction of Titan Station begins near its namesake, Titan - Saturn's largest moon. 2088 - Titan Station is completed and is considered to be the Unified Earth Government's first major Outpost. 2089 - With input from an aged Andrew, the Unified Earth Government managed to develop the first experimental FTL engine, the Warp Gate Drive. Spurred by prospect of expansion, the Unified Earth Government begins construction of the first Exploratory Vessels. 2114 - Construction of the Exploratory Vessels are complete. The first Vessel to be completed is christened UEG LeBlanc. 2134 - At the tender age of xxx, Andrew LeBlanc passes away from old age. It is unknown if he left behind a genetic legacy. ;2331 : x - Jean Regendorf, the first acknowledged Homo Novus, is born. ;Early 2800s : x - Both the Unified Earth Government and Human Federation announce the establishment of the Galactic Colonization Calendar. ;GC Calendar ;GC 28 *'November 4th, GC 28' - First successful deployment of the UEG-101A Revolutionary during the Battle of Panama (planet). Introduction of the Mobile Suit spurs a revolution of weapons development and forever changes the fields of war. ;GC 45 :x - An uncharted sector of space is discovered by a Guild of Merchant Families led by Martin Jurai. Colonization of the fist planet begins. ;GC 57 :x - Jean Regendorf VI is born. ;GC 62 :x - Formation War begins. ;GC 68 :x - Jurai Territory forms an alliance with the Human Federation. ;GC 110 :x - Jean Regendorf VI succeeds his father and subsequently assumes control of the Human Federation ;GC 111 :x - Alice Shinobu is born. ;GC 115 :x - Francis Leblanc is presumably born. :x - Jean Regendorf VII is born ;GC 121 :x - Jean Regendorf VI suddenly retires and abdicates his position to his son. Jean Regendorf VII succeeds his father in what is arguably the shortest tenure for a Federation Magistrate. ;GC 123 :x - Kei Takagi is born on the Outer Colony World of Creon. A genetic abnormality was documented upon birth, but was generally ignored by Medical Staff. ;GC 125 :x - At 20 years of age, Francis Leblanc graduates the prestigious Luna Academy at the top of his class. Several months after graduation, Francis Leblanc rapidly climbs through the ranks and achieves the rank of Colonel soon after. Subsequently, he assumes command of the 216th Autonomous Mobile Suit Regiment. ;GC 131 :x - The Outer Colonial World Creon was devastated by the Unified Earth Government in a surprise attack. In response to the near destruction of his homeworld, Kei Takagi swears vengeance and voluntarily joins the Federation Military. ;GC 132 :x - Leila Forbes dies under mysterious circumstances. In the wake of a power vacuum, Francis Leblanc and his supporters rise up and takes control, effectively becoming the next Chancellor. :x - Aware of the technological stalemate between the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation, Francis Leblanc initiates the Orion Project in an effort to gain the upperhand in the Milky Way Civil War. ;GC 134 :x - Out of the Orion Project, the first ever Gundam-type Mobile Suits were developed and enter prototype testing. ;GC 135 :x - In the Battle of Annabelle, the Unified Earth Government reveal their first set of Gundam-type Mobile Suits to the Human Federation for the first time. The combat effectiveness of the Gundams prove to be a resounding success, completely decimating the Planet's Defense Forces in a matter of hours. :x - Battle of Arcadia :x - Battle of Kagura :x - Battle of Gaunt ;GC 137 :x - Deralia Shiro, a highly respected General within the Federation Military, becomes disillusioned with the Milky Way Civil War and defects from the Human Federation and joins the Unified Earth Government, taking with him a large division of loyal followers, mobile suits, and warships. Weeks later, Deralia and his followers reappear as the Shirolists, a faction that desired to wrest Jean Regendorf VII's control of the Federation and bring it into compliance with the Unified Earth Government. However, the Shirolists' efforts were denounced by the civilians of the Federations and were immediately labeled as traitors and terrorists to the Magistrate. :x - A campaign of outright extermination of the Shirolists was ordered by Jean Regendorf VII. :x - Battle of Astrea :x - Battle at Artemis ;GC 140 :x - Battle at Jericho ;GC 141 :x - The Human Federation Warship, the Kagura-class, makes its debut. The first two ships of the line, the [[HFWS-01X1A Kagura|HFWS-01X1A Kagura]] and the [[HFWS-01X1B Uzume|HFWS-01X1B Uzume]] are hastily equipped and sent to the frontlines. :x - Following a victory for the Human Federation at the Juniper Asteroids, Kei Takagi gets reassigned to the [[HFWS-01X1A Kagura|HFWS-01X1A Kagura]]. News of Kei's reassignment prompts the Head of the HFMSRDI, Shiina Nero, to also join the crew of the ''Kagura''. ;GC 142 :x - Kei Takagi manages to steal the only known UEG-001X Gundam Ira Unit. ;GC 149 :x - A small temporal disturbance was noted by Outpost 142X Reno on the outskirts of the Milky Way Galaxy. Contact with the Outpost is mysteriously lost. *'May 4th, GC 149' - First Contact with the Stigma. *'June 16th, GC 149' - The Milky Way War officially begins. Alternate Timeline